


Heated Glass

by Rivehn



Series: Magical Seigaku [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivehn/pseuds/Rivehn
Summary: Lemon, HarielxSyusuke...
Relationships: Fuji Syusuke/Echizen Hariel
Series: Magical Seigaku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799437
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Heated Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn without a plot, set in the nebulous far off future. They are married.

Hariel moaned, squirming as he sucked on her clit. She was so wet. He was keeping her on the edge. Teasingly sucking and swirling his tongue over her clit but never allowing her to fall over the edge like she desperately wants to. 

“S-Syuuuu... su...ke.....” She moaned, slender legs twitching weakly where they were carelessly arranged over his shoulders. Tears streamed down her face. Fuji smiled. Her face was red and she had her eyes screwed shut, tears escaping her closed eyelids as he drove her higher and higher. 

Her hands were bound to their steel bed frame with black leather cuffs. He blew lightly on her pretty wet cunt. “You are so wet love, you look so pretty like this...” She sobbed as he softly, without any pressure licked at her pussy languidly. 

Teasingly, he pressed a single finger against her rosebud. Hariel sighed softly in response. He had already been at this for a while, and Hariel was desperate for more. He pushed one finger into the tight hole. “Nnnn.” She moaned weakly, clit throbbing softly as his lube-slick finger slid into her easily, all the way. 

“You are taking it so well. You are being so good Hari...” He whispered, leaning over to mouth at one of her rosy nipples. Sucking the erect nub into his mouth he flicked his tongue repeatedly over the sensitive flesh. Her back bowed clean off the bed when abruptly the blue-eyed tensai slid three fingers into her, his fingers disappearing deep into her flushed feverish body. 

Her eyes were wide open, seeing nothing at all when he twisted his fingers and started sliding them in and out of her. “You want to cum, don’t you... does it feel good Hari, when I twist my fingers deeper?” She whined when he started whispering, her hands scrabbling against the metal. 

“P-Please. Syusuke, I’ll be good. I just... I can’t..." He smiled softly, leaning over to kiss her. He sucked on her tongue, licking into her mouth, devouring her, a string of saliva connecting them for a moment when he backed away. 

“What do you want Hari...??” He asked teasingly, cock stroking through her sodden folds as he kept teasing her ass. The tight ring of muscles was loosely stretched, puffy and pink around his fingers. Slick lube and her own juices mixed in were dripping from the abused hole as he twisted his fingers again, forcing her to really feel it. 

He flicked a finger over her clit, pulling a high-pitched noise from deep in her chest as she struggled not to cum immediately. He wouldn’t punish her per se... but he wouldn’t cum inside her either. Which was all she really wanted right now. 

She tried to clear her hazy mind enough to speak. “W-Want you, inside of me. I want to feel you cum... I want to be yours.” His expression softened. Then, without warning he removed his fingers and pushed his slick cock into her tight hole in one smooth push. Hariel moaned beneath him. He was so hard and hot and it felt so good... Her walls were slicked with lube and the slide and push of his cock deeper into her body was so hot... He was filling her up completely. 

He pushed her legs up higher, bending her almost in half. The position allowed him to slide that little bit deeper into her willing body and Hariel cried out. “Syusuke! Nnnn." 

He slipped a hand between their bodies, pressing his finger to her clit, moaning as she tightened in response to the unexpected pleasure. He played with her pearl, flicking and rubbing the nub as he fucked her open. 

“Do you feel empty? Your pussy is fluttering so sweetly, you want to be filled there to, don’t you? Your body gave into me so easily, like you were made for me. You feel so good wrapped around my cock sweetheart..." Hariel cried harder at the filthy words whispered lovingly into her ear. 

Reaching over for one of their toys, he pushed a thick glass rod into her soaking wet cunt. It was wide enough that her body struggled to accept the intrusion, before finally giving way under his firm push. Hariel shrieked as she was filled further. 

Fuji smiled, his wife made for a delicious sight like this. She was always so cute, just taking whatever his sly mind dreamed up. 

He stopped abruptly, abandoning her pussy for a moment to pay closer attention to her beautiful swaying breasts. He kissed her, a sweet innocent gesture, all the while abusing her pink nipples. He pinched the pebbled flesh harshly, swallowing her pained cry as he soothed the sting by stroking softly over the deep pink hard peaks. 

“Your nipples are so hard, does it feel good? Do you want more?” He touched her shamelessly, squeezing the round globes teasingly. 

“Anata, please...” She begged him, voice raw. “I want to feel you. Hard and deep inside of me.” He groaned, looking into her deep green eyes. She rarely spoke up so freely, and it was always a treat when he managed to seduce her into it. 

“Your wish...” He trailed off, pushing into her, the slide of cock inside her deliciously torturous. He fucked her hard, fast, as deep as he could go. Hariel’s words completely dissolved into a stream of means and whimpers. 

He starting rubbing over her clit in tight circles and almost immediately she tightened impossibly further around his rock-hard cock. “I... I’m gonna... please Syusuke... I...” He smiled, even like this she wanted his permission, wanted to be good for him. His wife was always so strong, but in the bedroom she was sweetly submissive. 

“Cum for me Hariel, I want to feel you cum around my cock, want to feel your sweet little hole grow tighter and tighter as you cum just for me.” At his words she nearly convulsed, body twitching as lightning sang through her veins. “Syusuke...” She sighed out his name as she came around him, vision whiting out. 

It only took another half-dozen thrust before he came as well. Her hot body pulsing tightly around him, and the vision of her face as she came more than his self-control could take. 

He unlocked the handcuffs, carefully checking her wrists. She slumped over onto the cool sheets. Drained and sated. She was spread out on her stomach, rubbing her face against the cool pillow. 

A wicked smile appeared on his face, but she didn’t catch that. She merely hummed when he pushed her legs wider. She squeaked, face burning bright red when she felt his tongue run over her entrance. Delicate questing fingers pushed into the puffy pink hole. Fuji watched in fascination as his cum was pushed out of her. 

He licked at his own semen, dribbling lewdly out of her. Hariel moaned, she was utterly overwhelmed with sensation, but he was steadily licking into her. Tonguing the sensitive ring softly. She writhes beneath his hands and tongue. 

“Oh. Oh god Syusuke...” She moans weakly. Her husband is licking her clean of his own cum, fingers dipping in and out of her steadily. It feels obscenely good, and she keeps squirming and whimpering beneath him as he goes out of his way to thoroughly lick her clean. Her nipples tingle and tighten impossibly further. 

“You taste like me, so good Hari... you’ve been so good for me. You are so beautiful spread out for me...” He tells her softly. She shivers and twitches, her pussy slick still and already fluttering weakly around the thick glass still inside of her. 

Her face burns red, but his tongue just feels so good, pushing deep inside her all too willing body. She’s crying because he just makes her feel too much. “Just a little more, god Ri, you are so incredibly gorgeous like this.” 

He gives her one last lick, and then he crawls up the bed to hug her tightly. Hariel curls into him, like she always does. Fuji smiles, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. “Aww, did I embarrass you sweetheart? You are still red...” She glanced away from him shyly, it was embarrassing, but mostly it just felt really good and even if it was filthy, she wanted to feel that again. 

Just like always, he could basically read her mind and smiled gently at her. “Did I make you uncomfortable, or just embarrassed?" He asks her teasingly. “T-The second.” She whispers. He already knew, but she loves him for checking anyway. 

He reaches between her thighs, slowly removing the glass rod he had pushed into her, spreading her pussy almost painfully wide. She twitches, biting her lip as the heated glass slips free. Fuji smirks, leaning over to kiss her deeply, twining their tongues together and stroking her tongue slowly. 

She can already feel arousal steadily coiling in her belly again. When he pushes into her dripping wet pussy, its slow. Hariel turns beet red at the squishing sound, but Fuji only moans at the filthy sounds. 

He is making love to her now, it is slow and sweet and he fills her completely again and again. She’s still on her stomach, spread out helplessly beneath him. He moves slowly. Leaving the young woman beneath him to moan helplessly because of the friction of his cock dragging along her incredibly sensitive inner walls. 

She’s so wet and wound up for him that every push into her body comes with a wet noise. Fuji kisses her back, sucking marks onto her pale skin as he nibbles the lines of her spine. His hands are pressed against the mattress above her shoulders, holding him up as he slides into her swollen slick cunt. 

The flesh is a little abraded from the thick glass, her pussy warm and swollen from being so roughly abused earlier. 

It just makes the sweet slide into her even tighter, even better. She moans, she can feel every vein and ridge of his hard cock inside of her. 

Her hands clasp his, fingers laced together as she starts to push back against him. Fuji moans when her actions drive him deeper. She shivers as she managed to get her knees beneath her. Her hands are twined with his and her face is pressed against the sheets, but her ass is lifted, making it that much easier for him to fuck her slowly. When he holds still, she takes the chance to fuck herself onto his cock. 

He watches, entranced as her muscles shift beneath her pale skin, her body working hard to gobble up his cock deeper. Like she can’t get enough of it. She’s moaning and trembling, doing her level best to take him in as deep as possible, only to whine at the drag of his dick against her sweet slick walls as she leans forward for a moment. When only the very tip remains inside, she pushes back against him again. 

Whimpering sweetly as he grabs her hips tightly, pushing into her hard. He’s so deep inside of her that she can’t tell where she ends and where he begins anymore. Tiny hands clench in the white sheets as he slowly makes love to her. 

Her skin is flushed, her mouth is open, lips swollen and shiny from being thoroughly kissed. Her eyes are closed, tears dripping onto the sheets. He knows that it's just because she feels too much. 

When he winds an arm around her torso, pulling her up, she leans into the hand around her throat. He’d never hurt her and she knows it, but it makes her feel good to be so clearly owned, and he likes to remind her that she belongs to him. He’s teasing her nipples when her pussy stars tightening impossibly further. 

“Hari.... you’re so wet and you feel so good. So hot and tight. I’m going to cum in your pretty little pussy sweetheart. I love you so much...” 

“Oooooh." A long moan. He’s pushed her completely beyond words now. When he reaches down to play with her clit, the reaction is immediate. “You’re getting tighter and tighter, does it feel that good love...” She moans helplessly as he pressed a sweet kiss to her sweat coated skin. Her whole body is colored a rosy pink, glistening with sweat. 

He can almost see the moment she tips into an orgasm. Her mouth drops open as her eyes screw shut tightly. Her impossibly wet cunt gushes with slick juices and her pussy becomes almost too tight to push into. He moans as she shakes, cumming around him for a long moment. Her toes are curled cutely and her body bows, her head dropped onto his shoulder. Her long hair feathers over his sweaty skin in long waves. 

Her orgasm doesn’t stop, she just plateaus, driven to it by his steady sweet torture. Her pussy is pulsing and tight and so hot that he just wants to bury himself as deeply into her possible. He rubs over her clit in tight circles, unable to resist. His cock is driven as deeply into her as he can go and she gasps, inner muscles fluttering around him so fucking sweetly... 

He keeps sliding his fingers over her clit and then with a few final thrusts he cums. Hard. He nearly blacks out, it just feels so incredibly good. Her body is slick and almost painfully tight. Clamping around him like a hot wet vice, even as he pulls another peak from her. Ropes of cum are filling her up and she’s wailing as her pussy becomes almost painfully tight around him. He moans, hips reflexively rutting against her. 

It just makes her feel full. 

She collapses, whimpering and crying out helplessly as his cock slips free from her abused body. He kisses the top of her head softly. 

Getting out of bed on shaky legs, he walks to the bathroom shamelessly naked. He carefully wets a clean cloth with water. Then he returns to the exhausted form of his wife. He cleans her up with gentle loving motions. The cool cloth feelingly heavenly against her overheated skin. 

He curls around her naked frame tightly, Hariel already mostly dreaming. “I love you.” He whispers softly, pulling the cool sheets over them. She smiles, eyes still closed as she murmurs back. “I love you to." He spends some time staring at his sleeping wife. She still looks as beautiful as when he first met her. His obsession with her has never gone away, and she’s still his favourite muse. 

He grabs his camera from the bedside table. With how often he wants to take a picture of her sleeping form, he eventually invested in a silent camera. 

He clicks a photo of her naked frame sprawled under the sheets, she’s just so fucking beautiful. 

Fuji can’t quite believe he was lucky enough to marry this impossible girl. He curls up around her, and slips into sleep to the soothing sound of her familiar breathing pattern. 


End file.
